Todo por mi culpa
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: Inuyasha's pov:::::Estaba herida…mi kagome estaba herida, y fue todo por mi culpa


_Estaba herida…_

_MI Kagome, estaba herida…_

_No respondía a mis llamados, cuando la movía, no despertaba._

_Por sus mejillas quedaban todavía los restos inertes y plateados de sus últimas lágrimas. ¿Por quién lloraba? ¿Por mi?_

_Aun me quedan recuerdos de las últimas palabras que le dirigí…_

-Kagome…-

Ella se pasó las manos por la cara, acababa de regresar de su época, con nuevas energías para buscar los fragmentos de la shikon que quedan, pero nos había encontrado a mí y a Kikyo quizá demasiado cerca…

-perdona, no sabía que estarías ocupado…gusto en verte, Kikyo-

-pero qué bueno que finalmente te enteras, de que el corazón de Inuyasha nunca te perteneció-

-no te preocupes, - dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con dureza- lo sé y siempre lo supe…jamás intenté apartarlo de tu lado-Kikyo sonreía mientras yo bajaba la cabeza-pero pensé que después de lo de hace un mes, le importaría un poquito…-

-Kagome…-dije asustado y dolido…deseaba decirle que nada más estaba ahí para despedirme de Kikyo, decirle que finalmente la amaba a ella, y nada más a ella, a mi Kagome…pero ni una sola palabra se atrevió a salir de mi boca

-entonces vete-le dijo una malvada Kikyo que yo no conocía, a mi dulce Kagome- no nos molestes más, Inuyasha tenía algo por decirme…-

-entonces-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa falsa y triste, yo sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada…la Kagome a la que había hecho mía hace poco más de tres semanas se estaba muriendo de pena, y era por mi culpa…ella derramaba ahora lágrimas de rabia-que..q..Que ¡que sean muy felices, Inuyasha! ¡Yo saldré adelante por mi cuenta!- dijo ella

-¡Kagome!-

-déjala…mejor dime lo que me tenías que decir con tanta urgencia…-

Sin embargo yo seguía mirando hacia un punto en especial…el punto por el que había desaparecido hace unos minutos Kagome; pude darme cuenta de que olía diferente, su olor a jazmines estaba ahora un poco confundido con otro que no supe reconocer…pero…creo…creo que ese olor…ese olor ¿era el mío? ¡Era el mío! ¡Kagome olía como suelen oler las mujeres preñadas!, ¡olía al olor de ella combinado con el mío! ¡Kagome iba a ser madre! ¡Íbamos a ser padres!

Pero sólo me quedé atónito…y si ella me vio en una escena "comprometedora" con Kikyo, entonces… ¡por kami!

Dejé a Kikyo con la palabra en la boca y corrí en dirección al pozo "¡yo saldré adelante por mi cuenta!"…brinqué dentro de él mientras oía los reclamos de Kikyo quedarse en el aire ¡Kagome tonta! ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Entré en su habitación por la ventana, donde la encontré con un revolver apuntando hacia su cabeza, ella sollozaba, y le quitaba el seguro al arma.

Tuve medio segundo para reaccionar, pero sólo logré mover su mano al punto de que la bala solo entró en su costilla derecha. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar entonces.

No sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, y sólo podía oler la sangre de Kagome corriendo libremente por su blusa de seda ¡Kagome tonta! ¡No podía arrebatarme el resto de mi vida sin verla! ¿Cómo se atrevió a dispararse? ¡Si aun no estaba preparado para perderla! ¡Nunca lo estaré!

Vi como ella cerraba los débiles parpados, y cómo su vida se escapaba con cada suspiro, como me dejaba solo. Intenté cesar la hemorragia, sin éxito. ¿Cómo podía hacer que se detuviera? La familia de Kagome no estaba, así que la envolví en una sábana dejando libre su cabeza, me puse la primera gorra que vi de camino a la salida para llevarla en mis brazos a un hospital, susurrándole palabras de aliento…

_Mi pequeña Kagome, no te rindas, te estaré esperando_

_Estaba herida…_

_MI Kagome, estaba herida…_

_No respondía a mis llamados, cuando la movía, no despertaba._

_Por sus mejillas quedaban todavía los restos inertes y plateados de sus últimas lágrimas. ¿Por quién lloraba? ¿Por mi?_

Todo fue mi culpa… ahora, sentado en la sala de espera con mis ropas ensangrentadas, sigue siendo mi culpa, que la vida de Kagome cuelgue de un hilo…oigo a lo lejos de transfusiones de sangre, de operaciones para cerrar no se qué…pero todo es confuso

_Mi pequeña Kagome…aguanta…te estoy esperando_

Las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos…hablaban de aborto, pero no me pude enterar de que es lo que es… ¿una medicina?

_No te rindas…estoy contigo_

Y finalmente, silencio…silencio en el mundo, silencio en mi mente, porque el doctor a cargo de Kagome se me acercó caminando lentamente… ¡feh! Ni que no pudiera caminar más rápido…estúpido doctor.

-señor, la señorita Higurashi perdió mucha sangre, tuvimos que trasplantarle el pulmón derecho, y se rompió una de sus costillas en el trayecto de la bala, pero al menos el bebé que espera está bien-

-¿y ella?-

-ella…bueno…todo depende de si sobrevive la noche, pero las probabilidades son muy bajas, y con eso, pueden caer las probabilidades de que su bebé pueda llegar a este mundo-

Me dejé caer sobre las sillas de la sala de espera destruido…

_Estaba herida…_

_MI Kagome, estaba herida…_

_No respondía a mis llamados, cuando la movía, no despertaba._

Y todo era mi culpa…

_Mi pequeña Kagome…perdóname…_


End file.
